


You Are Not Alone

by Lindylaura



Series: Supernatural Support [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKF, Always Keep Fighting, Comforting, F/M, Gen, Mental Illness, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV You, POV reader, Reader's POV, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Sappy!Sam, Support, heart to heart, physical illness, supernatural support, support!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindylaura/pseuds/Lindylaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've begun a little series of support fanfiction, this was written for someone I met through a Facebook group. It's Sam Winchester supporting and comforting the Reader, and I hope you may find some comfort in it. If you wish to have me write a story based on your personal experience, send me a message or comment below and I'll do my best. You may have as little or as much detail as you'd like, and simply tell me who you wish to be comforting you from Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> May you find some comfort in my writing.

“I’m scared, Sam.” You say, looking down at your hands. The two of you are in a room at the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come in and get everything ready. “I don’t know if I can do this.” Sam takes your hands in his, pulling them up to his lips and kissing your knuckles gently. You look around the room, anywhere but at Sam’s face. Knowing that one look at him will bring a smile to your face, and smiling is the last thing you want to do right now.  
“You’ve fought so hard, (Y/N). I know you can continue fighting, you can make it through this.” Sam pulls you into his arms, resting his chin on the top of your head. “And I’m here now, aren’t I?” you can picture the smile on his face, as you bury your face into his neck.

“But you won’t be here forever,” you mumble. Sam pulls away, one hand going to your chin and pulling your face up, for a moment you avoid eye contact, allowing yourself to get lost in his face. His lips, pulled up in a rueful smile, his facial hair that grows back so quickly it’s a wonder he even bothers to shave (you secretly always wondered how he would look with a full beard.) His high cheekbones, and his long hair that you always itch to either cut, or bury your hands in. And finally his hazel eyes, which at the moment are framed by little crinkles from his smile. For a moment more you let yourself stare into those hazel eyes, so deep and beautiful you never want to look away.

“It’s my job to save people, and sometimes that means leaving people I want to stay with, so that I can save the world.” Sam says the last words with a bit of a laugh. As always you can’t resist the sound of it, and the corners of your lips turn up in a smile. “That’s what I like to see! (Y/N) , even if I’m not here, you can do this. You are as strong as any hunter I have ever met, and a strong hunter can do anything she puts her mind to.”

You pull away, walking a few steps to sink down on the uncomfortable bed. Sam sits next to you, leaving no space between your bodies.  
“(Y/N),” his voice is low, and sends a small shiver through your body. You try to focus on anything but his leg pressed against yours, “you are strong.” He wraps his arm around your shoulders, pulling you against him. “And when you are not strong, you have people you can lean on. (Y/N), you are not alone, and you never will be. We are family, you and I, and everyone else. We are here for you to lean on, now and forever. We are family, and you are not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always keep fighting.


End file.
